


The Lost Kingdom

by ByThePhoenix



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByThePhoenix/pseuds/ByThePhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wayward princess the last of her people of a long lost kingdom meets the company of Thorin Oakenshield when they end up in Rivendell. She with her Warg companion travel with the company of thirteen dwarves, a hobbit and a elderly wizard. Along the way to help free the lonely mountain from the dragon Smaug's control she catches the eye of a certain Evlen king. Her journey will be a long and dangerous but she will help her friends and find the way to her peoples lost kingdom and bring the kingdoms of middle earth together just as her ancestors did. Here is the tale of the princess of the last clan of Magamul and last heir to the lost kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lost Princess

Long before the fall of the lonely mountain by the dragon Smaug and just before the fall of Sauron and his master, there was a kingdom that lay just past the Dwarven kingdom of Erebor. It was once a symbol of peace between the kingdoms of middle earth and for decades it kept the peace between man and beast. There was a time when people did not have to fear the destruction of dragons and other creatures we now have come to fear, the name of these people was lost throughout time after the kingdoms destruction. When Sauron and his master Morgoth descended upon middle earth, Morgoth saw the kingdom as a threat to his rise to power over the land. Morgoth with Sauron led his armies past the gates and into the city were he fought the king. The king who was known at the Silverfang called upon his companion, the great fire-drake Magmaul, fought against Morgoth and his own fire-drakes. As the dark army lay siege to the kingdom, the king made one last requested of his friend and companion Magmaul to take his family and as what was left of his people to the safety. The king and his knights distracted the fallen Ainur and with his final breath the king looked upon Morgoth as the dark lord plunged his sword into his stomach, he told Morgoth that he will fall and that his people will rise again and bring the kingdoms of middle earth together and his dark rule will fade away into time and he will be forgotten. After that day the people found refuge in the lonely mountain and eventually Magmaul succumbed to the wounds he received from his brethren and in honor, Silverfang's family made a new crest for there people of a dragon with its wings wrapped around a sword and the people of the now lost kingdom became known as the Magmaul, the whisperers of beasts, tamers of dragons, the lost ones.

The Magmaul's history does not end there; they eventually became nomadic and spread across the lands and helped wherever they could. They were welcomes by the people and the clans grew and whenever they were needed they would raise there swords and aid those in trouble. Unfortunately the dark lords influence still lingered and even after the fall of Morgoth and then the fall of Sauron, the Magmaul were hunted down by the dark lord's remaining forces until only one clan remained outside the borders to the elven kingdom of Rivendell ruled by king Elrond. The last Magmaul clan held an alliance with Elrond and helped keep the orcs out and eventually the clan chieftain befriended Elrond. On the eve of the Magmaul princess' tenth birthday, the orcs attacked. Fire consumed the little village and while the chieftain helped defend his clan, his wife took there only child, there daughter and placed her upon a horse and handed her the blade of Silverfang, king Silverfang's royal sword; she told her daughter to ride to Rivendell and not to stop until she got there and tell Elrond to hide the Sword and to keep her safe. That night the young princess rode off never looking back even as she heard the screams and cries of her people. This is were her story begins, the story of Isa Silverfang, heir to the lost kingdom.

* * *

Rivendell was as it always was, Quiet, calm, peaceful; it was almost surreal. I have grown accustomed to the peaceful and quiet life that the elves are so fond of. In the four years I have lived with Elrond and his people I have learned much and even gained my own animal companion. Eldron knew all Magmaul's have an animal or beast as there companion but he wasn't fond that mine was a rare white Warg. Grim wasn't like other Warg's who allowed themselves to be ridden by Orcs. He had refused to be ridden by anyone until the day he met me. The Magmaul could communicate with animals and beasts and our presence could calm the most savage of beasts; we also understood them and the Magamul had spent there lives keeping peace among the kingdoms of animal and beast. We were once respected by all and now our presence is but a shadow of what it used to be. Grim had at first been wary of a human freeing him instead of killing him. That's when I communicated with him and he sensed it, he was in the presence of a Magmaul. For a creature to bow to a Magmaul is a great honor to my people because not all companions bow to there Magmaul friends. It is a sign of utmost trust and respect and it also means the companion see's you as equal. As the Magamul clans had slowly been wiped out, the trust of the creatures of middle-earth had been lost. Eldron had been surprised when I had brought Grim to Rivendell to heal, but he looked the other way for me. Grim agreed to be my companion because we were one of a kind, two wayward souls lost and trying to find our path in the world and because for me to show kindness to him even after knowing the lives he had destroyed to keep himself alive. The people of Rivendell had slowly come to accept his presence like they had mine. My training with Grim had taken long but eventually I was able to ride him and I went out hunting when I needed and eventually began to help protect the valley from orcs. Elrond had become like a second father to me and I wished to protect him and his people like they were my own. I still remember the day he presented me with my ancestral sword that I had given to him for protection. He told me the stories of how my people would protect and aid the people of middle-earth against evil. He told me how my people came to be called the Magmaul, named after the great fire-drake Magmaul that had been the companion to the first king of the lost kingdom and to every king or queen from then on. He told me how the king gave the great dragon gold to appease his want for it. The people became his treasure and its why he protected them when Morgoth and Sauron came. I asked how it was possible for the king to have a dragon as a companion because the drakes of the north were not trusting of anyone and most had pledged allegiance to Morgoth. Elrond explained that Magmaul had been born befoe the city was built, the first king had found a dragon egg by a dead dragon and could not bear to destroy it when he had been suggested to do by his allies. He raised the dragon as his family, his friend and as Magmaul grew so did the kingdom and on the old kings deathbed he asked his friend to watch over there people becuase he no longer could; Magmaul had agreed to his oldest friends wish and from then he stayed with the royal family and watched the kingdom grow and watched it be destroyed by Morgoth and Sauron, and with his dying breath outside the gates of Erebor he told the remaining of his human family to never forget there way and to always protect the lands. When the dragon died the kings of the many kingdoms of the land paid tribute the people's loss and welcomed to there kingdoms if they ever are in need of help. It took days to bury the great dragons bones but eventually they did and a large headstone made by the dwarves was placed at his grave. From there Elrond told me how my people had became nomadic and spread to the many kingdoms but were hunted down by the fallen dark lords followers. His story ended with how I had come to the gates of Rivendell in the dead of night, shaken and cold and a guard had to carry me and the blade of Silverfang to the throne room were he had greeted me and taken me into his arms were I had wept at the loss of my family and people. I had thanked him for telling me and also thanked him for being there in my time of need, there was no way to thank him for the many things he did to protect and help me. From that day I wished to travel to my homeland one day and rebuild what had been destroyed but first I wanted to help rejoin the kingdoms like my ancestors had done. Elrond told me that such a journey would be dangerous and I would need to hone my skills and it was not a journey I could do alone. I agreed with him and for now my life would be a quiet one. That was until the most unlikeliest thing happened one day, a group of thirteen Dwarves, a Wizard and a hobbit came to Rivendell and I knew my journey had finally begone.

The day had been peaceful as always, then one of the passing maids had said there was a band of dwarves here along with a lone hobbit and the great wizard Gandalf. It had peaked my interest because I had never seen a dwarf or a hobbit, and I had heard tales of Gandalf the grey from Elrond. My curiosity bested me, so I went asked the maid were they were and she told me to follow her because that is were she was going. I followed along with Grim in tow. When we had reached our destination the room became silent as I made my way to Elrond and our dwarven guests eyed Grim suspiciously.

"Ah Isa, I was wondering when your curious nature would lead you here," Greeted Elrond happily as I did a small bow in greeting.

"I heard a human woman had been living in Rivendell but I did not believe it; were are my manners, I am Gandalf the grey and you are my dear," Asked the old wizard politely.

"I am Isa Silverfang last of the clans of Magmaul and this is my Warg companion Grim, do not worry he means no harm," I reasured the nervous dwarves and hobbit.

"Magmaul, why does that name sound familiar," Asked the lone hobbit who looked skittish as Grim circled the room.

"You have not heard of the Magmaul, people of the lost kingdom, the speakers of beast; they are survivors of the lost kingdom after it was destroyed by Morgoth and Sauron," Said the white haired dwarf.

"It is an honor to meet you Queen Isa Silverfang, I am Thorin Oakenshield of Erebor," Greeted a dwarf bowing at me which made me smile.

"I am no queen, I am merely a princess with no people; there has been no true king or queen of my people since we lost our kingdom were the crown remains, the only proof of my royal heritage is my name and the blade past down through my family. I have heard of you Thorin Oakenshield, it is an honor," I replied bowing my head. It was a true honor because the dwarves had helped my people when our kingdom fell.

"Is it true that the Magmaul can communicate with beasts such as dragons," Asked Thorin curiously, but there was a reason behind this question.

"Yes, but the only one of my people to have a dragon companion was the last king, he had gained the dragon Magmaul as a companion after his father had died because Magmaul made a promise to watch over the kingdoms people. Magmaul had been born from an egg found my the first king before the kingdom had been built. He was the only dragon to rebel against his kind and against Morgoth and after taking the remaining members of then royal family and people of the kingdom he flew to the gates of your homeland before he succumbed to his wounds; that is all I know, the rest is lost in the sands of time," I explained casting down my eyes, remembering the stories Elrond tolled me because my parents hadn't lived long enough to tell me.

"Ah the dragon Magmaul; 'As he lay dying at the gates of Erebor he said with his last breath for the people of the now lost kingdom to never forget there way and to always protect the lands. As he passed many kings came to Erebor and paid tribute for the loss of there protector and there kingdom, they welcomed the people now known as the Magmaul into there lands. After days the dragons bones now buried, the king of Erebor had a large headstone placed in front of the grave to cemerate the courage of the dragon who rebelled against his own kind to protect the only family he knew, his only treasure. Let it be known to all that lay buried here is the great fire-drake Magmaul of the lost kingdom'. Ah I remember the story well, my mother told me it when I was still quite young," Reminisced the old dwarf making me smile at the fact that my people and there origin had not been completely forgotten.

"That is a beautiful story, thank you for sharing it with us Balin," Spoke Gandalf giving a friendly nod.

"Oh were are our manners, with me is Balin, Dwalin, Gloin, Oin, Bombur, Bofur, Bifur, Dori, Ori, Nori, Fili and Kili, along with our hobbit companion Bilbo Baggins," Said Thorin as he introduced his companions before taking his seat once again. I watched in amusement as the dwarves began to sing and throw there food causing the elven men and woman to give mixed looks of disgust, surprise and shock as they were not used to such rambunctious nature. It amused me because the calm and quiet nature of the elves had began to grate on my nerves; I longed for adventure and excitement and the adventurous nature of these dwarves was quite amusing.

"Well if dinner is over maybe your companion would like to bath and rest, you must be quite tired after your long journey, one of the servants will show show you to your rooms," Said Elrond before leading me out of the room. There was something Elrond was not saying and I wanted to know what is was.

I was not happy that Elrond was keeping something from me, every time I had asked were the group was heading, he would dismiss me. I asked if they were going on an adventure and he still dismissed me but I had seen the look of worry on his face; he was worried I would follow the them and get hurt. He had promised never to let an harm befall me but he needed to let me grow up; I remember when he had learned of my tryst with one of the guards. Nothing happened to the guard but he made sure the guard patrolled on the other side of Rivendell and be on the night shifts when I would usually be asleep. He coddled me like a father, but he needed to let me grow up because I was a Magmaul, I couldn't stay in a elven Kingdom forever and play princess. Later that day I had watched in amusement at how disturbed Elrond and Lindir looked when they found the dwarves bathing in one of the large fountains in the gardens outside the palace. After Elrond had spoken to Bilbo about something I hadn't had a chance to hear when I approached. Yet again Elrond steered me away from any members of Thorin's group besides Gandalf who seemed to disappear along with Elrond when I went to demand answers. I managed to slip past the the guards and found Elrond speaking to who I knew to be the wizard Saruman the white and Lady Galadriel. They spoke of something I didn't quite understand and were I was hiding I could not make everything out. Saruman seemed to be unconvinced of Gandalf's belief that an old enemy of there's may still be alive. I tried to get closer only to be stopped by Lady Galadriel who called out to me.

"Come out Young one, you are welcome here," Came Lady Galadriel's soft silk like voice. I did what I was tolled and stepped put of my hiding spot and made my war forward until I was standing before them.

"Isa what are you doing here, I have told you not to sneak about," Reprimanded Elrond who looked quite cross at the moment.

"How much did you here, tell us now," Demanded Saruman. I did not meet his gaze because I would not him treat me this way, I was no criminal and I would not be questioned like one.

"Saruman she is but a girl, I have known of her presence this whole time, she has done no harm," Said Lady Galadriel who offered me a soft smile. I had forgotten how beautiful she was, the last I saw her was when I was but a girl.

"I did not hear much, I heard you question Gandalf of why he was traveling with Thorin and you spoke of a necromancer and an old enemy who's name I did not catch," I replied Honestly, there was no point in lying.

"There is another reason you are here, isn't there my deer, you wish to tell Elrond something do you not," Asked Gandalf catching me by surprise. How he could possibly know what I wanted to ask Elrond was beyond me. It was almost like he was inviting me to come along and I could not turn away the opportunity.

"I wish to travel with Gandalf to see the lands, I am no longer the small child you promised to protect, I am a grown woman and I wish to travel with Gandalf, this is not a request," I explained not allowing Elrond to have a say in the matter.

"Elrond I think it is time for her to find her own way in life, you can no longer protect her, she is a Magmaul, she seeks adventure," Said Lady Galadriel giving me a knowing smile. She knew I wanted to follow the dwarves and there hobbit friend. To adventure with Thorin Oakenshield would be a great honor and if they were actually headed were I think they were headed, I would find my way to the lost kingdom.

"She can come along, it would be wrong to deny her adventure, Lady Galadriel is right, as a Magmaul she seeks adventure and nothing can hold a Magmaul when they seek something," Said Gandalf giving Lady Galadrield and myself a knowing smile. Thorin and company had already left when Elrond and Gandalf had headed here to speak with Saruman and Lady Galadriel. I had noticed them but said nothing, I did not see why I should.

"Fine, you are your own person, I am not your king and you do not need to listen to me; Gandalf you take care of her," Elrond huffed out not happy that I had decided to leave.

"Well if that is all, I must depart back to my home," Spoke Lady Galadriel before making her to the stone starwell.

"I to must be off," The white wizard spoke as fast as he moved and before long I was left in the tower with Elrond and Gandalf.

* * *

"I have dreaded this day would come," Said Elrond as he watched me pack some of my things, in truth I was not one to carry much since I was not one for things of leisure.

"Elrond like I said before, I am grateful for you helping me all these years, you took me in when I needed shelter, took me to a village to were no one would no who I was and made sure the woman who raised me would say nothing to anyone, then four years ago I came to you yearning guidance and the lost knowledge of my people you knew of and you gave me back my people's treasured sword; You have done everything my mother asked and more and I can never repay your kindness, you will forever be like a father to me but it is time I find my own path and build a life for myself, thank you and I will miss you Ada," I said as I hugged the closest person I had to a father.

"I will miss you to Iellig, I will see you before you leave, for now I will go rest and you shall need rest as well, until morning, good night Iellig," Spoke Elrond as he squeezed my thin frame before departing to his own chambers. I smiled to myself because in the four years that I have been here it was rare for Eldron to call me Iellig, to call me daughter made me smile because no one has ever uttered those words to me not even the woman that raised me, she tried to but I would not allow her to because to me she was not my mother, I only had one mother. I could now leave Rivendell in peace knowing the man I looked up to as a father had finally given me his blessing. I could not wait to see what my journey would hold for me, this was a new beginning for me. My new life. My journey.

* * *

 

**Elven Langauge:**

**Ada-father/daddy**

**Iellig-daughter/my daughter**

**Well that the first chapter. I hoped everyone liked it. I really tried my best to make sure to do my Hobbit and lord of the rings research to make sure I didn't get anything wrong. This is the movieverse but there are some things from the book I intend to keep like how the journey takes longer than what we see in the movie. I hoped you enjoyed the back story I gave Isa. I except constuctive critism as long as it is polite and not rude or vulgar. If there are any gramme mistakes please tell me and I will fix. I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Also the title of the stoy is still a wok in progress and it might change if I find a better name. Later days my little duckies.**


	2. The Journey Begins

I couldn't believe it. My dreams of going on adventures and travelling the lands was finally coming to fruition! How I'd longed, since I was a young girl, to travel and discover new places and people. I love Rivendell, but there was only so much I could explore before I knew it like the back of my hand. One of the reasons I had left the village that Elrond took me to when I was young was because I couldn't live the life of a simple farm girl; my foster mother and brothers had understood. Even though I never once called her mother, I still loved her as family, and she understood and so did her sons.

It's why on my twentieth birthday I gathered my things and bid them farewell and rode to Rivendell, where I was initially greeted with suspicion—but I showed them the emblem I had been given by Elrond for when I wished to return to Rivendell and seek out answers. For four years I was taught archery and how to use a sword; Elrond himself showed me how to ride a horse and taught me of my people. Now it was time to leave this life of solitude behind, and discover the wonders that were awaiting me outside the gates of my elven home.

In the morning Elrond made sure my departure was one to remember, and just before Gandalf and I left, Elrond presented me with silver bow he had been given by my father as a sign of friendship between our people and his. I gave him one last parting hug before mounting Grim and following Gandalf as he led the way outside the gates of Rivendell and onward on our journey. Gandalf explained to me that Thorin and the rest were making their way to Erebor to free it from Smaug and to reclaim the Arkenstone, and needed Bilbo because hobbits are very skilled at being quiet and would be able to sneak past a dragon.

Gandalf said that my abilities would be of great use as well, since my mere presence could calm most creatures, which was true. It was an odd ability, but since I was a girl I've been able calm the greatest of creatures. It  _did_  help that I could communicate with them, which helped me to better understand them. I suggested that maybe, if Smaug awoke, I could distract the great fire-drake while Bilbo searched for the stone. Gandalf didn't seem overly fond of using me that way, but I reassured him that I would gladly do it, because it was what any of my people would do. We have always kept peace between man and beast, but sometimes a creature needs to be slain to protect the lives of many. It's sad, but true. I would use my abilities to the fullest if it meant seeing this journey to its end. I listened to Gandalf tell me stories of the great kingdoms and even of my own people. It was wonderful to listen to his stories of old.  
It was around midday when we came upon a cave that wasn't too deep—and it was what was in the mouth of the cave that caught my attention. It was a small black shrine adorned with gold and jewels, and on top of it lay a nest with an egg. The thing about the egg was it wasn't a normal-sized, and it couldn't be the egg of a great eagle, because theirs were much larger. It was red like a ruby and had little orange speckles all over it. I watched as Gandalf look about the little cave and I followed suit; I wanted to know what kind of egg it was—and the gold and jewels had also caught my attention.

"Gandalf, what kind of egg is this? And why is it on this shrine?" I ran my hand across a huge diamond.

"This kind of shrine I have not seen for a very long time. It's where dragon-worshipers used to pray to the dragons, and to pray to Morgoth and Sauron. And that, my dear, is a dragon egg—and by the markings it is a fire-drake egg. Go on take it, I know you want to," Gandalf said as I picked up it up. It was warm to the touch, which meant someone had been  _keeping_  it warm.

"I thought Smaug was the last. What shall I do with it?" I asked. I didn't wish to destroy it—a dragon egg was too precious to destroy, especially if this meant there were now two dragons left in the world, one innocent and one that had destroyed many lives.

"Well, you must take it. To find something like this is once in a lifetime. You are a Magmaul, you will know what to do in time. Also I would advise you to take the gold and jewels. You can sell most of it, but keep that golden chain for when the dragon hatches. They covet gold, and they love when it's given to them," said Gandalf as I placed the egg in an extra satchel I had with me. I made sure to cushion the inside of the satchel with some spare clothes I had packed.

"I will protect this egg like it was my own child," I said as I remounted Grim and made sure that the satchel was secured around my body.

Gandalf searched the cave a bit more before he came rushing out with a look of distress upon his weathered face.

"We must leave this place," he said as he began down a path and away from the small cave. I pulled on Grim's harness; Grim followed after the aged wizard as he hurried down to the path.

"Gandalf, why are you hurrying? What else did you find in that cave?"

"There were bones, bones and corpses of innocents sacrificed as that altar in honor of Morgoth. That place is filled with evil such that we must leave it behind quickly, before its residents come back and discover their egg missing," said Gandalf as he took a sharp turn onto a rocky path.

"What about the egg? It was atop the altar, is it not tainted by evil then?" I was distraught that the egg I now carried might be evil. It didn't  _feel_  evil, it only felt warm, like the heat of a nearby fire.

"No, it was atop the shrine as an offering. It's said that Morgoth was the creator of dragons, but it's unknown if that's true. But his followers believed it so; whoever lived in that cave was a follower of Morgoth, and possibly Sauron. We must leave now and find my companions, I sense they may be in danger." He once again turned but this time upward onto a mountain path.

Suddenly Grim began to sniff around before nudging Gandalf, causing the old wizard to give him a confused look. Grim gave me a sideways glance before his gruff voice filled my head.  _'Isa, tell the wizard to follow, I have caught his friends_ _'_ _scents'_  he said, before turning onto a rocky path to my right.

"Gandalf, Grim has caught your friends' scents, this way," I said as I began up the path with Gandalf in tow. As we walked up the mountain path Gandalf began to regale me with stories of the lost kingdom, like how the blade of Silverfang was forged by the fire of the dragon Magmaul and how it could cut though anything. These stories brought a smile to my face, because hearing tales about my people's lost home made me want to find it more and find the dragon scale crown and rebuild it to its former glory. All I had to do was help defeat Smaug and then beyond Erebor was the lost kingdom. And I intended to go there no matter the danger.

* * *

Our Trip through the mountains was a long one but Grim was sure we are getting close and Grim's nose has yet to lead me astray. It was when we came upon the remains of a stone giant that I became worried. When stone giants fight among one another they tend to not care or notice the destruction they cause around them. Gandalf eventually let me into a nearby cave and eventually he led me to another entrance deep within the cave. We finally found our friends but they had been captured by goblins; the largest goblin or the Great Goblin as Gandalf had said, was explaining to Thorin how Azog the defiler had put a bounty on his head.

It couldn't be though because everyone knows that Azog had died after Thorin vut off his forearm at the end of the battle of Azanulbizar; but the Great Goblin went on to say that Azog did not die after his forearm was cut off just simply went into hiding to recover his strength. It is when the Great Goblin is about to kill Thorin when Gandalf and come to there rescue. I leaped across the goblin hoard on top of Grim and landed in front of Thorin and deflect the Great Goblin's blade with Silverfang. Grim let out a loud snarl as more goblins approached causing the goblins to step back allowing me to charge forward, clearing a pathway for Gandalf and the dwarves.

We fought through the goblin horde until we were ambushed by the Great Goblin; the foolish goblin bragged how it was not that easy to take him down which left him open for Gandalf to slice at his stomach and throat. As the large goblins body hit the wooden bridge with a loud thud, I heard a cracking sound but it was to late. The wooden beams underneath us shattered and Gandalf and the dwarves slid down the cave edge. Grim slid down after them and jumped down in front of the great wizard as the body of the Great Goblin came down on the dwarves. I giggled to myself before I noticed the swarm of goblins coming down the cave side wall.

"RUN," I screamed as I helped up the dwarves. I made sure the dwarves and Gandalf had all ran in front of me before I ran after them and once we emerged out of the opening Gandalf used some of his magic to make the opening cave in leaving the goblins trapped inside and us safe. I ran down the mountainside after the group until they came to an abrupt stop and Gandalf began to count the dwarves and once all thirteen of them were accounted for, Gandlaf began to ask were Bilbo was.

"Where is Bilbo, were is our hobbit," Asked Gandalf looking around the small group.

"I thought he was with Dori,' Said Dwalin casting a look at Dori.

"Don't blame me,' Snapped Dori glaring at Dwalin.

"Then were did you last see him,' Asked Gandalf now distraught as he looked around for Bilbo.

"I think I saw him slip away when we were cornered us," Said Nori.

"Well what happened exactly, tell me," Asked Gandalf who now looked angry that the dwarves had not paid attention to were the halfling had gone.

"I'll tell you what happened, master Baggins saw his chance and he took it; he has thought of nothing but his soft bed and warm hearth since he first stepped out of his door, we will not being seeing our hobbit again, he is long gone," Said Thorin.

"No, no he isn't," Came a sudden voice startling us all. A sense of relief and joy washed over most of the dwarves as they saw there friend unharmed; they also seemed glad that there friend had not abandoned them.

"Bilbo Baggins, I have never been so glad to see anyone in my life," Said Gandalf as he stepped forward to greet the hobbit.

"Bilbo we'd given you up," Said Kili with a smile on his face as he spoke to his hobbit friend.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins," Asked Fili with a look of confusion on his face.

"How in deed," Muttered Dwalin which only caused the hobbit to let out a soft chuckle. As he hooked his thumbs into his pocket I caught the faint gleam of something gold slip into his pocket; it seems he is hiding something from his friends but it was not for me to say anything.

"What does it matter he is back," Said Gandalf giving me a knowing look. He had noticed as well.

"Yes, our friend is back and he is safe," I said flashing the hobbit a soft smile.

"It matters, I want to know why did you come back?" Asked Thorin looking at the hobbit, waiting for a reply.

"I know you doubt me, I-I know you always have," Said Bilbo pausing for a moment before continuing. "Your right I often think of bag end, I miss my books, my arm chair, and my garden, see that is were I belong that's home. That's why I came back, you don't have one, a home it was taken from you; but I will help you take it back if i can," Bilbo gave Thorin a sincere look and all Thorin could do was look down a moment, ashamed of his words. The other dwarves were left speechless, and never had I ever seen so much courage and determination in one such as Mr. Baggins.

"I applaud your courage and words Mr. Baggins, if only others could feel the need to help others like you do," I said smiling and then giving a look to Thorin. He should apologize but I don't think that was happening any time soon.

"Thank you miss Isa, wait why are you here, last we saw of you, you were in Rivendell," Asked Bilbo a bit confused at my presence. His bluntness made me want to laugh, it was quite cute.

"I am here to help, I wish to help reclaim Erebor and then find my way to my people's kingdom were the dragon scale crown is, if I find it, I will be queen and maybe just maybe I can find more of my people who left the clans and interbred with other races," I said, the hobbit gave me a small smile before a distant howling can be heard from afar.

"Wargs," I hissed, it seems the goblin had been telling the truth, and the orc had found us. I detested Orcs with every fiber of my being ever since they destroyed my village. Most of them were followers of Morgoth and Sauron, the same Ainur men that destroyed my people's home and was the reason my people were hunted down. I was going to get my vengeance one day and I was going to start with these troublesome orcs, they had no idea who they were dealing with.

* * *

What surprised our group was that Azog indeed was still alive and he was the one that put the bounty on Thorin's head. He had sat there on his mighty white warg and insulted Thorin and then when his eyes landed on me he made a point of insulting my people by saying 'how low the Magmaul have come, only a single weak princess left'. My blood boiled as he spoke his venomous words and they had enraged me but Thorin was the one that truck first. I watched as Thorin was thrown ground and as I tried to break free from the orcs surrounding me, it was Bilbo who came to Thorin's rescue. I had never seen such a person as Bilbo stand up to one such as an orc, especially Azog the defiler. The other dwarves quickly came to our defense as well and I drew my bow and launched an arrow at Azog in an attempt to keep him away from the now wounded Thorin. Just as I thought we were done for I heard a loud screech from above and to my surprise there were great eagles had come to our aid and were tearing orcs and wargs off the ground and throwing them off the cliff side. As the great eagles picked up my comrades I leaped off of Grim so a eagle could pick him off the ground and carry him to the others, leaving me with the orcs. I quickly jumped over orcs and ran to the cliff side were I leaped off.

"LADY ISA, NO," Yelled the dwarves. There yells were for nothing because as I plummeted downward a great eagle caught me on its back. I adjusted myself and placed my self at its neck and patted it on the head.

"Thank you," I said watching as we caught up with the eagle carrying Grim, who looked displeased to being carried by the eagle. It amused me because Grim liked his feet on the ground, so this was probably very uncomfortable for him.

_'Your welcome young Magmaul,'_ Said the great eagle as his voice filled my thoughts. It was the first time I have ever spoken to another creature through the the link besides Grim in a very long time. It filled me with joy that the great eagles of Manwe had not forgotten my people like many creatures had.

After awhile of flying the sun began announce its arrival into the morning sky. As the sun rose into the sky, we came upon a stony eyot of a nearby river; some of the eagles dropped there dwarven and warg cargo and the others landed to let us off there backs. They flew around us after and as the eagle carrying Thorin gentle placed him onto the ground Gandalf rushed over to the wounded dwarven king and began to use his magic to heal him. I watched surrounded by the dwarves and Bilbo as Gandalf did what he could to help Thorin. I let out a sigh of relief when Thorin's eyes fluttered open; I was worried for a moment that Gandalf's spell hadn't saved him.

"The halfling," Muttered Thorin as he looked up at Gandalf.

"It's all right, Bilbo is here and he is quite safe," Said Gandalf looking over at the hobbit for moment before looking back at Thorin. Bilbo sighed in relief as the dwarves helped there king to his feet.

"You, what were you doing, you nearly got yourself killed," Began Thorin walking over to Bilbo. "Did I not say you were a burden, that you would not survive in the wild, and that you had no place among us...I have never been so wrong in all my life," Said Thorin as he hugged Bilbo surprising rendering the hobbit speechless before a small smile found itself upon his face.

The dwarves started to cheer and I smiled at the dwarven king. Finally he had learned to be more open and trusting; a great ruler must be honest and kind, but also trusting of his friends. That is what my father taught me. I am glad I came along because to see Thorin finally realize his faults and admit them was a very rare sight these days.

"I am sorry I doubted you," Said Thorin as he broke the hug.

"No-no I would have doubted me to, I'm not a hero, or a warrior, not even a burglar," Said Bilbo causing Gandalf and the dwarves to chuckle a bit. The laughter died down as the great eagles began to leave us. We watched in wonder as they flew away and screeched as they left us to our journey. I smiled to myself and watched as Thorin's eyes went wide as he looked upon the mountains in the distance.

"Is that what I think it is," Asked Bilbo as he followed Thorin's gaze.

"Erebor, the lonely mountain, last of the great dwarf kingdoms of middle earth," I said as I looked upon the horizon and saw our destination and beyond that was my homeland.

"Our Home," Said Thorin as he looked proudly at the horizon.

"A raven, the birds are returning to the mountain," Said Oin watching the a bird fly in the direction of the mountain.

"That my dear boy is a thrush," Said Gandalf correcting Oin.

"We will take it as a sign, a good omen," Said Thorin smiling as he two watched the small bird fly towards his homeland.

"Your right, I do believe the worst is behind us," Said Bilbo, smiling at the thought. It was a nice thought oh but how wrong the hobbit was, because our journey was only beginning.

* * *

Our journey into the valley was quite quick especially since we had orcs on our trail. We may have escaped them back on the cliff side but it wouldn't take long for there warg's to follow our sent and find us. So we hurried as we tried to distance ourselves with the orcs, which with there wargs would not take overly long to find us. We ran across the small river and through a small valley; once we were in the woods a loud monstrous roar ripped across the forest. The mere sound of it had stopped us in our tracks but it did not take long for Gandalf to yell and usher us forward. As Grim carried me I picked up Bilbo who was having a hard time keeping up. Even though I was slightly terrified of what made that roar I could help but giggle to myself as Bambur sped past all of us, for a chubby dwarve he runs fast. We came to an abrupt stop at a fairly large house; the dwarves were having a hard time getting the door open until Thorin pushed the latch up. We scurried in quickly but not soon enough that as we closed the door a large bear's head tried to push through. Bilbo drew his sword just as the dwarves closed and re-latched the door.

"What in Uru's name was that," I asked as I dismounted Grim.

"That is our host," Said Gandalf causing the dwarves and Bilbo to look at him like he was insane. "His name is Beorn and he is a skin changer, sometimes he is a huge black bear and sometimes he is a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with; however he is not over fond of dwarves,"

The dwarves looked a little insulted by this, but I knew of the skin changers and quite frankly they were not fond of most races besides there own for good reason to.

"He's leaving," Said Ori with a look of relief on his face.

"Come away from there, it's not natural, none of it is; it's obvious, he's under some dark spell," Said Dori as he pulled his brother away from the door.

"Don't be a fool, he's under no enchantment but his own," Said Gandalf before he walked past us and taking off his hat. "Alright now get some sleep all of you, you'll be safe here tonight," Continued Gandalf as he set his things down and mumbled something I couldn't quite hear.

"Gandalf what about Grim, won't the shape changer be alarmed when he see's a warg," I asked a bit concerned about my companion, I know shape changers are not fond of orcs and wargs.

"Don't worry, your warg companion is safe as long as you are present, shape-changers are one of the few races to still respect the magmaul and share a very long history together; now sleep, we have a long journey ahead of us," Said Gandalf as he lay down in his makeshift bed of straw.

Gandalf's words reassured me a bit but I still could not shake this feeling like something was going to happen. I was unsure if this was good or bad; but for now I should probably get some sleep because Gandalf was right, vwe still had a ways to go before reaching Erebor and who knows the danger that lie ahead.

It took me awhile to fall asleep especially since I was not used to sleeping on straw which was not comfortable. But after awhile as my head lay against Grim's warm body I drifted to sleep, were I dreamt of adventure and the valleys of the lost kingdom.

**And cliffhanger XD. That is were I am going to leave off for now, so I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I already know what I have planned for my next chapter, hope no one minds but the story is about to get a little smutty. So as usual I except constructive criticism as long it is polite and not vulgar. Please tell me if I have any spelling mistake that I may have missed because I will try and fix it. I'm really trying my best for this to sound Tolkien ish like my friend Commie puts it. Oh and by the way I would like to thank two of my friends for helping me with this chapter, they are known users here by the names of DangerousCommieSubversive and ObsidianButterfly, they are awesome writers and they helped me a lot with this chapter. Also thanks to Mr. J.R.R Tolkien for his wonderful writing and to his son Christopher Tolkien for making sure his father's work lived on (Christopher Tolkien was actually the one that drew the maps of middle earth after his father died). So again enjoy, so later days my little little duckies.**

**P.S- Uru is one of the many names/nicknamed for Uru Iluvatar, the supreme deity of Arda and middle earth, he made a group of angelic being known as Ainur which is what Suaron and Morgoth (once known as Melkor) are, and a Ainu called Aule created the dwarves. Sorry been doing a lot of research lately cause I don't want to mess any up especially the mythology and lore and history of middle earth and how it became what it is. I put this stuff here just incase some people don't know what these references are.**


	3. Dragons, Bearmen, and Elves

The next morning I awoke to the faint sound of buzzing and to something nudging me in the stomach. I let it be and tried to get back to sleep; I don't think Gandalf will mind if I sleep a little longer. Not long after I started getting nudged in the stomach again; strange thing was that it couldn't be Grim, I was still laying against him. I opened my eyes and looked back at Grim who just gave me a blank look. What in eru's name could be nudging my stomach, the only thing that was any where near my stomach was my satchel. The satchel that I hid the dragon egg in...oh by Eru the egg hatched. This was not good, how am I going to explain to a bunch of dragon hating dwarves that I now have a living breathing, might I add fire breathing, possible distant relative of Smaug. I quickly sat up and placed the satchel in my lap and quickly lifted the cover only to find only my clothes inside. I looked around the area were everyone had slept and noticed a little red tail disappear up some steps and behind a wooden railing. Oh this was bad, really bad. I quickly scurried over to the kitchen in hopes of capturing the little dragon before the dwarves found it.

As I approached the kitchen a couple of the dwarves quickly jumped from there seats with there weapons raised as they starred towards Gandalf. To my surprise Gandalf had the little drake perched on his shoulders as he scratched its long neck causing it to make this soft chirping sound. I ran over to the great wizard and scooped the little dragon into my arms which caused Thorin to give me a strange look.

"So you are the one Gandalf has told me about; you remind me of your father, you have the same burning look of courage and passion that he had when I first met him. It is an honor to meet you Princess Isa of the Magmaul nomads, I am Beorn of the Beornings of the north," Said the tall man giving me a small bow as he introduced himself.

"Hello Beorn, it is nice to meet you," I said as I tried to keep the little dragon from escaping the confines of my arms.

"Ok your both introduced so now let me ask one thing. What in Mahal's name is that monster doing here, why do you have it?" Asked Thorin angrily as he had his sword pointed at the little hatchling.

"You will sheath your sword Oakenshield, as long as you are in my home you will not insult a magmaul, do I make my self clear dwarf," Growled Beorn as he towered over Thorin. Thorin grunted but sheathed his sword and sat back down in his chair with a scowl on his face.

"Uhm Beorn, if you don't mind me asking, why are you so protective over the magamul," Asked Bilbo, speaking for the first time since I entered the kitchen.

"Because my dear hobbit, the magmaul are considered kin to skin-changers due to the magmaul being descended from a skin-changer," Said Gandalf as he lifted a piece of bread towards the hatchling who quickly excepted it.

"To be more specific the magmaul are actually descended from a skin-changer and a Maia which is what Gandalf is, and then my ancestors child mated with a human," I said as I sat down at the far end of the table were Fili and Kili were.

"It's why the magmaul live very long lives, even with the human and skin-changer ancestry, they age slowly once they hit adulthood because of the maiar ancestry," Said Balin as he took a bite of his food.

"My people had kept ties with the magmaul but fourteen years ago those ties were severed when the orcs attacked and killed the last of the magmaul or so they thought because here you are, the last of the Silverfang family," Said Beorn looking at me all the while.

"So you truly are the last," Asked Kili.

"As far as I know, but there are some magmaul that married other races; but they stopped calling themselves magmaul so they could protect themselves from Sauron's followers. For all I know there could still be more of my people out there but they are to afraid to claim there birthright as a magmaul, which I can not blame them, they chose salvation instead of extinction," I said my voice void of any emotion as I remembered back to that horrible day that claimed my mother and father.

"So the dwarves seek to reclaim there kingdom, but what do you seek," Asked Beorn as he handed a piece of bread to the little dragon still held in my arms.

"I seek to reclaim my peoples lost home, I just want to have somewhere to truly call home and bring together all the kingdoms of middle-earth like my ancestors did," I said looking down at the baby dragon who chirped at me softly.

"A noble cause, but a hard journey is ahead of you, there are many dangerous creatures in the lost kingdom since the Magmaul fled but I wish you luck," Said Beorn as he filled the mugs on the table.

"Uhm Beorn are there more of your kind," Asked Bilbo timidly as he looked up at the great skin-changer.

"We lived in the mountains before the orc came and killed and enslaved us, they thought that keeping us in chains and torturing us was amusing to watch, to answer your question little hobbit, they're used to be many of my kind," Answered Beorn, his words making my heart ache, he knew what it was like to loose his people.

"And now," Asked Bilbo.

"Now there is very little of my people left, we have become scattered, I lost my wife to Azog and his ors and most of my family, my son and I escaped when I managed to free the other skin-changers but my son lives with a small clan of my people not far from here," Said Beorn as he explained. I could see the sadness and hurt in his eyes, the poor man had been through so much.

"I'm sorry," Said Bilbo lowing his head.

"So you need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn," Asked Beorn as he sat in his chair.

"Before Durin's day falls. Yes," Said Gandalf.

"You are running out of time," Said Beorn looking over at the great wizard. I raised a brow curiously at what Beorn had just said, he said we were running out of time but we still had a full two and a half months before Durin's day fell upon us; but none the less I didn't question it and just listened to the two men speak.

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood," Said Gandalf.

"A Darkness lies upon that forest. Fell thing creep beneath those trees; there is an alliance between the orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need," Said Beorn. This did not sound like the Mirkwood my father and Elrond had told me about, it sounded like it had been tainted by darkness, it sounded frightening.

"We will take the elven road, that path is still safe," Said Gandalf reassuringly.

"Safe? The wood elves are not like there kin. There less wise and more dangerous; but it matters not," Said Beorn as he stared at Thorin.

"What do you mean," Asked a wary looking dwarven king.

"These lands are crawling with orc. Their numbers are growing, and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive. I don't like dwarves...they're greedy...and blind. Blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own," Beorn got up and walked closer to Thorin with a mouse in he had picked up off the table in hand. "But orcs i hate more. What do you need?"

* * *

After eating our fill, Beorn let the dwarves and Bilbo use some of his ponies and a horse for Gandalf. The ponies and the horse were not overly fond of Grim until I with the help of Beorn helped calm them. by midday we were already close to the edge of Mirkwood. Gandalf led the way while I scouted behind to make sure we were not followed. We eventually reached the edge of Mirkwood were what stood what Gandalf called 'The Elven Gate'; he explained that this was our way through Mirkwood. Gandalf looked passed the dwarves and I followed his eyes to find Beorn in his bear form not to far off; he was waiting for us to let the ponies loose.

"Let the ponies loose," I called as I dismounted Grim and my little dragon leaped onto my shoulder.

"Why," Asked our burglar.

"We can not take ponies through these woods, you heard Beorn; they are treacherous and I do not think he would be happy if any of the ponies perished," I explained as Grim followed me towards the gate. "Besides Beorn already despises dwarves, do not give him a another reason to hate your kin"

"Let them return to there master," Said Gandalf.

As we got closer Bilbo notes how the forest feels sick like a disease lie upon it and promptly asked if there was another way around. Gandalf responded by saying that we would have to travel at least two hundred miles or more north or south to get around it. Going through the elven forest was the only way through. I reassured the hobbit that nothing would harm us as long as Grim and I were there to keep the beasts of the forest at bay. followed Gandalf as he ventures in a bit and watched as he removed some vines from a tree and saw a mark I vaguely remember from somewhere; the mark made me feel uneasy and put a bad taste in my mouth. He mumbled something to himself before he called over to Nori not to release his horse because he needed it. I looked upon Gandalf unsure of why he was leaving us.

"Gandalf you aren't leaving us are you," I asked as I rushed over to him.

"My dear, there is somewhere I must go for all of our safety; you must lead them through the forest, I know you can do it, I believe in you," Said Gandalf as he went towards his horse. He explained he would not leave if it was not for a good reason before talking to Bilbo for a moment; then exlained to keep the key and map safe and to not enter the mountain without him.

Before he left he reminded us all to watch ourselves, that this was not the Greenwood and it was full of danger and illusions and it can lead us astray; he warned us to stay on the path and to not leave it and if we did we would not find it again. The dwarves and Bilbo followed behind me as I stepped in to the forest. I had Grim follow behind the dwarves in case of danger; who knows what lurks in these woods.

As we ventured down the path, I begin to feel a bit strange as if my head was swimming. I listened to the dwarves make comments about how they felt; they were feeling the same way. I grabbed a hold of Bilbo's shoulder as he began to wonder away from me. The little dragon his inside the hood of my cloak squeaking discomfortably. This forest was full of darkness and I do not remember ever feeling this uneasy before. We continued walking until we came to a stop. The road before us was gone; somehow we had lost our way. We continued aimlessly as the forests darkness and sickness began to take control of us. Bilbo mentioned we were going in circles as the dwarves began to fight. Thorin yelled at them as I followed Bilbo up a tree to help him look for the sun. I helped the hobbit up the tree before I felt myself be pulled backwards into the darkness.

My eyes fluttered open as I heard soft voices chirp away and before long my mind began to understand the language. I tried to struggle free as I watched as what I knew to be a Great Spider go towards one of the dwarves. My struggling was useless as the spider neared one of my companion and all seemed lost until the strangest thing happened; Bilbo appeared before my eyes out of no where and spoke startling the spider and stabbing it in the face before it could scream out to the other spiders. I finally got loose and helped jumped down to help the dwarves free before we were attacked by many spiders. I unsheathed my sword as the spiders came and Grim came out of no where and sank his claws into a spider. Before long we were ambushed by elves. They drew there weapon at the dwarves before a spider began to near Kili and drag him off. A elven maiden saved him before more spiders approached. My friends were in danger; my family was in danger.

" _GET AWAY YOU FOWL BEASTS, LEAVE US NOW. HEAR MY WORDS OH GREAT SPIDERS, YOU WILL NOT HARM US OR I WILL SET MY BEAST KIN AGAINST YOU. I AM ISA SILVERFANG OF THE GREAT MAGAMUL AND YOU WILL HEAD ME AND LEAVE_ ," I bellowed at the creatures stopping everyone and everything in there tracks. I could feel my nails lengthen into sharp claws as my anger grew; my eyes changing from there normal bright green to a bright silver as I spoke to them in they're language. The quickly scurried off as a elven male came towards me and I raised my blade.

The elf began to talk in the elven language as he looked upon my silver eyes.

" _We mean know harm elf, we wish to pass through the woods, now let us pass,"_ I said in the elven tongue.

_"I can not let you pass until you speak to our king, my father; he is the lord of this land and you may not pass until you speak to him. Your company had many elven weapon on them and until you can prove that they are not stolen and how you were able to control the spiders you are our prisoners,"_  Spoke the elven male, who I know knew to be the prince of Mirkwood.

_"Fine but no harm is to come to my companions or my warg, I am Magmaul and you know the punishment for harming a Magmaul without cause,"_ I said back as I sheathed my blade and slowly walked over to Grim. "Lead on elf,"

* * *

The elven prince walked beside me as he led us to some elven gates leading into what looked to be a city. It was magnificent, never had I dreamed of something so breath taking. We may be they're prisoners but I could not stop myself from gazing upon the beauty that was the elven kingdom of the Woodland Realm. Before long we were led to a prison were most of the dwarves except Thorin were put in cells. I gave the elven prince a look before I followed after him and the guards holding Thorin. We traveled upward a bit before we finally came upon a wooden throne. Atop that throne stood a creature more beautiful than I have ever seen. Lord Thranduil king of Mirkwood. I had remembered Elrond speaking of him before but I never expected him to be so captivating. I shook free of the prince's hand as he pushed me forward a long with Thorin. Grim growled lightly at him as he followed; my warg was not fond of anyone touching me without my consent.

The elven king began to speak to Thorin as he circled him; his eyes stopping upon me a moment, his gaze never leaving my own. He quickly went back to circling Thorin and he began to tell Thorin he would let us pass in return giving him gem, white gems that sparkle like pure starlight. I remember my father telling me of such gems, the same gems that had made a rift between the elves of mirkwood and the dwarves of Erebor. Thorin laughed before he bellowed at the elven king about how he could not trust him and how Thranduil had no honor, and how he left the dwarves to starve as they asked for help after they're home was taken from them. I remember the stories my father had told me of how the elves had treated the dwarves and it always appalled me. As Thorin finished speaking, Thranduil rushed forward and snarled at Thorin; telling him to to speak to him of dragon fire and that he knew its wrath and ruin. As he spoke the elven kings face began to morph almost in pain showing what looked like horrid burn marks before the magic that hid it quickly like it was never there. The guards quickly grabbed onto Thorin and began to drag him towards the dungeon. One guard made his way towards me before Grim snarled and snapped his fangs in warning.

"Leave the woman, I have things to ask her," Said Thranduil as he watched me carefully. The guards left with Thorin as they were told, leaving me with the elven king and his son. "Legolas leave me, make sure the prisoners are locked away until I see fit,"

"Yes ada," Spoke the elven prince before leaving us. So his name is Legolas, interesting.

"My son said you spoke to the spiders in another tongue, and they headed your words, why?" Asked the elven king.

"You truly are more savage than your kin of Rivendell, you are not the elven king Elrond tolled me about," I said avoiding the question as the elven king circled me.

"So you are the child Elrond took into his kingdom; my son said your eyes became a bright silver when he spoke to those spiders, I only know of one race thats eyes turn silver when speaking in the beast tongue, you are the fabled princess of the lost kingdom, you are a Magamul," Said Thranduil as he stopped in front of me.

"I am Isa Silverfang of the last tribe of the nomadic Magmaul tribes, last of the Silverfang line; now it is your turn to in introduce yourself, or are you that savage to give me your name," I snarled at the elven king.

"Do not speak to me that way wench, know your place, I am the lord of this realm and you will show m respect," Said Thranduil as he grabbed my neck a glare set upon his face. I quickly knocked his hand from my throat before pulling my hand backwards and before the elven king could blink I slapped him hard across the face. I slapped the side of his face that was not covered by magic which hid his scars; that would be dishonorable.

"You know well not to lay your hands on a Magmaul that has done you no wrong; I know you know the laws set long ago after one of my people was kidnapped by humans and tortured and raped. You know that after she was saved by from her captures before her trial for killing a human king for forcing himself upon her that no harm shall befall a innocent Magmaul or it is punishable by death or whatever punishment the Magmaul deem fit. You signed that treaty and that law, so I expect you never to put your hands upon me unless I consent to it or I will slit your throat elven king," I snarled walking forward until Thranduil was backed into his throne.

"You truly are there daughter, you have your father's eyes and your mother's courage; I know the laws Magmaul, now calm yourself," Said Thranduil as I backed away from him. He placed himself on his throne as I went over to Grim to calm him.

"You knew my parents?" I asked as I began to take off my cloak only to receive a soft chirp like growl from my hood. By Uru I forgot about the little one. I forgot hen burrowed his way into my hood to keep safe. Oh the poor thing must be terrified.

"Yes, they were dear friends...what is that?" Asked Thranduil as I pulled the little dragon from my hood and it scurried onto my shoulder.

"It is a baby fire drake, I found him not far from the Rivendell in a cave, upon a shrine to Morgoth and Sauron, along with some jewels and a gold chain set there to appease it when it was born. I found it before I began my journey with the dwarves, Elrond could not stop me from caring for it; it hatched not long ago, maybe a day or so, maybe two. I do not remember how long we were in those woods," I said lying a bit as the little dragon chirped as I handed it the gold chain I carried. "He is but a babe elven king, no need to fear him; I have already made a bonding link, he is my beast kin,"

"I am not surprised that you feel protective over it, your people's great kingdom was built with the help of one and you owe your salvation to Magmaul the kind; my father was there when the kingdoms gathered to honor Magmaul's funeral," Explained the elven king as he once again circled me before reaching a tentative hand towards the hatchling but pulling his hand back as it reached its snout out to touch his hand. "They are magnificent as they are deadly; it's hard to believe such creatures were created by one of the Ainu who destroyed your people's homeland so long ago,"

"But Magmaul was raised by my ancestor and for a dragon to give up all his gold and jewels handed to him over the years is something no other drake has ever done; it is why in out history that Magmaul considered my people, his people to be his real treasure," I said as I placed the hatchling on Grim's back and walked up to Thranduil and reached my hand up to his face. "Those scars, they are from a cold-drakes acid aren't they; I can sense the magic you hide them with, I can not imagine the pain you must feel,"

"Your mother said the exact same words to me when I accidentally revealed them to her when I met with your mother and father before the fall of Erebor; I recieved them when I foolishly thought I could slay a sleeping cold-drake and did not know of the acid that would spray from it's belly," Said Thranduil as he let my hand cup his face. It wasn't like me to just touch someone so suddenly but for some reason I felt the need to sooth a pain long forgotten. A strange feeling came over me suddenly which caused me to pull my hand away quickly in fright.

"I am sorry, I do not know what came over me; I-I think we are done here," I said softly as I made my way over to Grim and the hatchling.

"Very well, my guards will show you to your room," Saidn Thranduil.

"Don't you mean cell," I asked curiously.

'No, I have a room you will be staying in, I have no reason to lock you up; you are clearly going to your lost homeland not Erebor. Besides there isn't a cell big enough for your worg," At that Thranduil walked away, down one of the many hallways and leaving me to my thoughts.

What was this strange feeling I got when I touched the elf and why did it make my hand tingle? Why was the elven king being so kind? Maybe a good nights sleep would ease my mind.

**Well this is chapter 3 of the lost kingdom, I hope you like. **o as usual I except constructive criticism as long it is polite and not vulgar. Please tell me if I have any spelling mistake that I may have missed because I will try and fix it. So enjoy and later days my little duckies.****


End file.
